


Typical Mornings

by UmamiPills



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Maggie's a little shit, or maybe Alex is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/UmamiPills
Summary: Maggie and her shenanigans in the morning.





	Typical Mornings

The sunlight seeped into the room through the curtains bathing it in a warm glow and one ray hit Maggie straight in the eyes. She woke up on Alex's chest, an arm around her girlfriend's torso, and saw that she was still fast asleep, her hair displayed wildly on her pillow. Maggie chuckled quietly and tried to arrange it back into less of a mess, to no avail.

"Alex." She kissed the underside of her jaw. When the body next to her didn't move at all, she wormed her hand under Alex's sleeping shirt and started scratching across her abs. "Alex, wake up!"

"What! What's wrong?" Alex sat up quickly, her eyes still bleary. All she heard was Maggie giggling by her side. "Why did you wake me up?" She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes and laid back down. "We finally both have a day off and you wake me up--" She looked at the clock, "At 7:30!?" 

Maggie kissed the pout off Alex's lips. "We finally both have a day off and you want to sleep in?" She climbed on top of her girlfriend and straddled her waist. "Come on, I missed you this week." Maggie tucked her hands under Alex's shirt again while kissing her neck.

Alex closed her eyes and hummed, almost succumbing, but remembered that Maggie robbed her of her sleep. She squirmed away. "You gotta make it up to me first." She smiled as the detective raised an eyebrow. "Can you please make us breakfast in bed?." Alex gave her her brightest smile and kissed Maggie as she huffed and got off the bed, heading to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Maggie walked into their bedroom with a huge tray of food. She had time to make a good breakfast this morning and was looking forward to eating a healthy meal with Alex.

When she walked in, however, she saw that her girlfriend had fallen asleep again, limbs tangled in the sheets. Maggie sighed and walked over, putting the tray down on the nightstand. She then saw that Alex's mouth was slightly open and got a wicked idea.

"This is what you get for tricking me into making us breakfast then falling asleep again." She whispered while opening Alex's mouth bigger.

She then grabbed the slices of avocado she cut for them and stuck them one by one into Alex's mouth, half hanging out. The agent shifted slightly, but kept on sleeping. Maggie stifled a laugh as Alex subconsciously tried to close her mouth, but bit down into some of the slices.

Since she was still sleeping, Maggie took the fruits she cut and laid them across Alex's forehead. The detective admired her masterpiece for a second then snapped a picture to tease Alex later. She then shuffled down the bed, lifted Alex's shirt, and blew a raspberry into the soft skin of her stomach.

"Wuhh?!" Alex sat up abruptly once again and saw the fruits fly off her forehead into her lap. She then felt something mushy in her mouth then spat it out immediately. She was only brought back from her confusion as she saw Maggie laughing hysterically at the foot of their bed, holding her midsection. "Sawyer! What in the world did you do to me?!"

Maggie was still on her back laughing and couldn't control herself. The sight of an angry Alex, with some fruit still stuck to her forehead made her start tearing up with laughter. 

Alex saw that her girlfriend wasn't going to stop anytime soon so she wiped the remaining food off her body grabbed some of the avocado in her lap, and lunged at Maggie, smearing some across her face.

"Hey, you can't do that." Maggie said wiping some tears away and trying to grab Alex's hands. "You deserved that for tricking me into leaving so that you could sleep a little more." 

Alex straddled Maggie, smiling, too. "You're such a jerk, Sawyer." 

"Well babe, next time you'll know to not defy me." Maggie turned them over, with her on top, still laughing. "And you won't force me to waste food." She leaned down to kiss Alex.

"Alright fine, I'll make it up to you." Alex stood up with Maggie, lifting her under her thighs. The detective shrieked in surprise and hooked her legs around her girlfriend's waist while Alex walked to the shower.

They spent way longer than necessary to clean themselves up.

\------------

Later that night, Maggie and Alex were both watching tv, cuddled up under multiple blankets.

"By the way, I took a picture of you while you were sleeping with all the food I put on your face." Maggie showed her the picture on her phone and started laughing again.

"You better delete that!" Alex tried to grab the phone, but Maggie already started running to the bedroom.

 

"NEVER!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if anyone still reads Sanvers, but I do so here ya go. I don't write so criticism is welcome.


End file.
